<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Сильна как смерть любовь by gm2933</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24593065">Сильна как смерть любовь</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/gm2933/pseuds/gm2933'>gm2933</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Cannibalism, Dark, F/M, Horror, Mystery, Pre-Canon, Ritual Sex</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 06:48:25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>743</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24593065</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/gm2933/pseuds/gm2933</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Согласно старым легендам, Король Ночи не только отдал душу своей Королеве, но и с помощью колдовства подчинил своей воле чёрных братьев и под покровом тьмы приносил Иным человеческие жертвы.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Сильна как смерть любовь</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Написано по заявке с Инсайда: «Напишите о Тринадцатом лорде-командующем и женщине-Иной».</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>— Рука моя тверда, словно камень, и слово моё нерушимо. Примите моё подношение — и пробудитесь, — хриплым низким голосом проговорил лорд-командующий и лезвие кинжала вонзилось в грудь человека, привязанного к чёрному столу. Древние руны и знаки обвивали стылый гранит.</p><p>Человек дёрнулся, замычал от боли сквозь плотно связанный рот. Кровь, тоже казавшаяся чёрной, растекалась под гладкой поверхности, стекала на обледеневшие плиты.</p><p>— Да будет так! — воскликнул лорд-командующий.</p><p>— Да будет так! — вторил ему сонм голосов братьев Ночного Дозора. — Да будет так! Долгие годы пусть даруют Иные Королю Ночи!</p><p>— Король Ночи! Король Ночи! Король Ночи! — кричали они, и глаза их сверкали как звёзды. Они тянули вверх почерневшие руки, славя своего командующего. Луна заглядывала в высокие окна Твердыни Ночи, злобно скалясь.</p><p>Названный Королём Ночи вытащил кинжал из груди человека с влажным чавканьем — и вновь вонзил его, разрывая лезвием ещё тёплую плоть, вспарывая нутро. Призрачный свет мазнул по орошённым кровью внутренностям.</p><p>— Брат мой стал Королём Севера, но оба мы потомки Брандона Строителя, — голос Короля Ночи звучал под хладными сводами замка, и глаза его самого горели синим огнём. При свете дня они всегда были тёмными, но ночь обнажала его истинную суть. — И на Стене, воздвигнутой моим предком, лишь я имею власть! Вы — мои поданные, чёрные братья, хранители Стены.</p><p>— Да будет так! </p><p>— Ни Джорамун, назвавший себя Королём-за-Стеной, ни брат мой, Брандон Старк, не получат того, что моё по праву рождения. Но ежели свершится по воле их, и кровь моя прольётся, Иные услышат мои молитвы — и придут, дабы сокрушить Стену и царство людей. Сын мой пойдёт во главе великого воинства!</p><p>— Да будет так! — ледяные пальцы женщины, всё это время стоявшей в тени, коснулись руки Короля Ночи, в которой он сжимал окровавленный кинжал. — Славьте своего короля! — велела она. </p><p>— Славьте свою королеву! — вторил ей Король Ночи, подхватывая женщину и усаживая её на алтарь. Губы его искривила усмешка. — Королеву Ночи, принцессу Курганов, принцессу могил!</p><p>Он опрокинул её поперёк остывающего тела, и они оба были перемазаны горячей кровью, что стыла на холодной сухой коже. Королева Ночи раздвинула ноги, на её мертвенно-бледном лице появилась хищная улыбка. Чёрные братья издавали гортанные крики, вознося молитву на языке Первых Людей, когда Король Ночи овладел своей Королевой. Внутри она была холодна, как сама Зима, и сердце, скованное льдом, не билось.</p><p>Король Ночи сжимал её полные груди, скользил руками по белой, как луна, коже. Глаза её, такие же синие, как у него, как у всех них, пылали. Он был внутри неё, был с ней единым целым, и душа его — если она и была когда-то — принадлежала лишь ей одной.</p><p>— Пусть родится дитя, — шептал он, обращаясь то ли к ней, то ли к Иным, — пусть родится дитя, что наследует мне.</p><p>Луна хохотала в чернильном мраке ночи, тени метались по стенам и древняя молитва устремлялась к богам, коим глазами служили синие звёзды. </p><p>
  <i>Боги ночи, боги тьмы, боги холода. Иные боги.</i>
</p><p>Белый туман плотным кольцом окутал гранитный алтарь, неосязаемым ковром стелился по полу.</p><p>— Да будет так! Да будет так! Да будет так! — молитва чёрных братьев жутким эхом отражалась от стен, разливалась под высокими сводами, пока семя, похожее на талый снег, не смешалось с человеческой кровью.</p><p>Рука Короля Ночи не дрожала, когда он сжал в ладони человеческое сердце, извлечённое из растерзанной груди. Он чувствовал, как Королева Ночи ласкает ледяными пальцами его шею, даже не пытаясь отстраниться — его мужское естество всё ещё не покинуло её лоно.</p><p>Король Ночи впился зубами в сердце, отрывая кусок плоти. Чёрная кровь перепачкала его покрытое белёсым инеем лицо. И Королева Ночи вцепилась в жёсткую плоть с другой стороны, жадно жуя, желая разделить со своим мужем зловещую трапезу. Они оставались единым целым, пока последний ошмёток сердца не исчез в мёртвой утробе Королевы Ночи.</p><p>Страшная молитва затихла, и замок погрузился в сумрачное молчание.</p><p>Король Ночи отступил от алтаря, и его королева легко коснулась босыми ногами припорошенных снегом плит пола. Древние знаки на алтаре вспыхнули ярко-синим, на мгновение превратив гранит в глыбу льда.</p><p>— Иные приняли принесённую нами жертву, — хрипло добавил Король Ночи, Королева Ночи за его спиной провела белым, как воск, пальцем по своей щеке и слизнула оставшуюся на нём кровь, — Да не угаснет слава наша в веках.</p><p>— Королю Севера и Королю-за-Стеной тебя не одолеть, — синеватые, бескровные губы Королевы Ночи двигались у самого его уха, голос был тихим и вкрадчивым.</p><p>— Да будет так, — хмурясь, откликнулся Король Ночи. — Рука моя тверда, словно камень, и слово моё нерушимо.</p><p>Чёрные вороны, прежде сидевшие на шпилях башни, резко взмахнули крыльями, с испуганными криками взмывая в бездну ночного неба и устремляясь далеко на Север, за Стену. Красные листья чардрев в Зачарованном лесу тревожно шелестели на холодном ветру, и лики Старых богов истекали кровью.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>